


Белые розы

by interstred



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstred/pseuds/interstred
Summary: Ау, в котором Наташа - актриса, а Брюс - зритель, который не пропускает ни одного ее спектакля.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Белые розы

Брюс завернул на парковку, нашел свободное место, припарковался и заглушил машину. Взглянул на наручные часы и пробормотав что-то вроде "когда я научусь следить за временем", вышел, закрыл машину и быстрым шагом пошел к перекрёстку. Времени осталось мало, ему нужно было торопиться.

Цветочный магазинчик на углу приветливо светил разноцветными огнями из окон. Брюс открыл дверь, зазвенел колокольчик. Из подсобки выглянула флористка:

\- О, здравствуйте. Сегодня вы что-то поздно, - приветливо улыбнулась она, привычным жестом открывая холодильную комнату и направляясь за цветами. Спрашивать, что ему нужно, необходимости не было - мужчина так часто появлялся здесь, что девушка к нему уже привыкла.  
\- Да, под конец смены патрульные притащили какого пьяного неадеквата. Я не успел вовремя уйти, так что пришлось мне его оформлять. Ерунда, но время занимает.  
\- Ну, пока на страже нашей безопасности стоят такие самоотверженные мужчины, как вы, мы чувствуем себя в безопасности, - открыто сказала флористка, искоса глядя на Брюса и составляя композицию из белых роз.  
Брюс запустил руку в волосы и (в сотый раз за день) взъерошил их, пытаясь придумать, что сказать. Но девушка ответа не ждала.  
\- Ваши розы готовы. С вас пятнадцать долларов.  
\- У вас прекрасно получается составлять цветы. Сколько раз я приходил к вам, а букеты всегда разные, - искренне восхитился Брюс, доставая деньги и расплачиваясь.  
Флористка лишь тепло улыбнулась, принимая оплату.  
Брюс бережно взял букет, развернулся и вышел, аккуратно придержав за собой дверь, чтобы не хлопнула. Девушка глубоко вздохнула, убрала деньги в кассу, поставила локти на стол и опустила в них подбородок, наблюдая, как мужчина идет по улице, прикрывая букет от ещё холодного весеннего ветра. 

Он не помнил точно, как его занесло в театр. Кажется, коллега позвал за компанию, после того, как его девушка ему отказала (не пропадать же билетам). Он не то чтобы он не любил театры, он просто не ходил в них. Работа занимала все его время, иногда вызовы дёргали по ночам. Работа полицейского оставляет мало места для чуткости и возвышенных эмоций. Но тогда он согласился, потому что не знал, чем себя занять в тот вечер.  
Кажется, это была адаптация какой-то русской пьесы. Островского или Чехова, черт их разберёт. Какая-то скукота про бедную девушку, которая должна была за выйти замуж за богатого юношу. Классика, одним словом. Поэтому Брюс одним глазом следил за происходящим, другим пытался окончательно не заснуть. До тех пор, пока он не услышал голос. Женский, прекрасный голос, который проник до самого основания его души. Он открыл глаза, встрепенулся и стал искать глазами источник этого голоса. Это была актриса, она играла сестру или кузину, в общем, второстепенную роль. Невысокая, рыжеволосая, с потрясающим голосом. Спектакль внезапно стал ему интересен. Он слушал внимательно, стараясь не упустить ни слова, и в то же время не отрывал взгляда от актрисы, будто боясь, что она исчезнет.  
Когда объявили антракт, он вскочил и отправился к афише, чтобы узнать ее имя. Натали Рашман - гласила надпись под ее изображением.  
Окончание спектакля стало для него настоящим огорчением. Актеры ушли за кулисы, а он вышел на улицу, глубоко вдохнул холодный осенний воздух и понял, что попал. Влюбился. В девушку, которую видел впервые в жизни. О которой не знает ничего. В актрису, которую видел лишь в образе, не зная, какая она настоящая. 

С тех пор он не пропустил ни одного спектакля с ее участием. Он видел ее плачущей, смеющейся, кричащей, шепчущей, говорящей короткие фразы и длинные монологи, одетой в шикарные платья и в рваные лохмотья. Он видел ее разной и ему казалось, что он знает ее уже очень и очень долго.  
Брюс всегда приносил ей букет роз. Каждый раз разный, но всегда из белых роз. Он никогда не отдавал ей цветы лично, всегда передавая через охранников.  
И он всегда следил на сцене только за ней, а если её не было - с нетерпением ждал ее появления. 

Много раз ему приходила в голову мысль воспользоваться служебным положением и выяснить все о ней - откуда она, кто ее семья, где он живёт. Однако мысль о том, что это низко и как-то подло, останавливала его. Он надеялся однажды набраться смелости и подойти к ней лично, познакомиться, заслужить ее доверие - а доверять человеку, который за твой спиной собрал на тебя целое досье, довольно-таки сложно. Поэтому он каждый раз оставлял эту идею.

Вот и сегодня - какой по счету это спектакль, он уже не помнил, - он пришел в театр снова. Снова к ней. Снова с букетом. Гардеробщицы его уже знали, и даже вешали его пальто всегда на одно и то же место на отдельную вешалку. Секрет прост - он всегда улыбался и говорил им комплименты (кто как ни полицейский знает, с кем нужно "дружить"). Найдя знакомого охранника, Брюс передал ему букет с карточкой "для Натали Рашман" и прошел в зал, где занял свое место - всегда одно и то же.

\- До выхода полчаса! - услышала Нат голос режиссера из своей гримёрки. За год работы в театре она обзавелась личной гримеркой и даже гримерша у нее была своя (ну почти, скорее Нат была в приоритете).  
Она зажгла сигарету и откинулась в кресле. Макияж готов, слова помнила, в платье она влезет за пять минут. Небольшой перерыв.  
Она взглянула в зеркало на себя. "Тебе скоро тридцать, Наташ. А что у тебя есть?" Небольшая квартира, работа тоже вроде неплохая, даже парочка поклонников имелась. Кстати, к слову о поклонниках..  
Ее взгляд упал на букет белых роз, стоящих на подоконнике. У них всегда было особое место в ее гримерке. Розы она начала получать осенью, уже больше полугода назад. В них всегда была карточка с ее именем, каким-нибудь милым комплиментом и ни слова об отправителе. Хотя.. Примерно в тоже время она стала замечать среди зрителей одного мужчину - это было нелегко, потому что смотреть в зал во время спектакля было сложно - но этого мужчину было трудно не заметить. Он всегда смотрел на нее с восхищением, так, будто он путник, шедший несколько дней по пустыне, а она - родник с ключевой водой. Поначалу это сбивало ее и даже немного пугало, но позже она стала относиться к нему как к источнику вдохновения. И даже стала произносить длинные монологи, глядя исключительно на него - будто бы его взгляд придавал ей сил.  
Внезапно дверь начала открываться и Наташа быстро потушила сигарету. В гримёрку вошла Мэри, главная гримерша.  
\- Ну что, готова?  
\- Я.. почти.  
\- Дай посмотрю, - Мэри подошла вплотную к Нат и начала внимательно ее рассматривать.  
\- Мэри, как ты думаешь, он сегодня придёт? - нежиданно спросила Нат, не отрывая взгляда от роз.  
\- Кто, мистер Уайтроуз?* Конечно придет. Вспомни, он за последние полгода хоть раз пропустил твой спектакль?  
\- Ни разу вроде.  
\- Вот и я о чем. Так, ты готова, лапушка, надевай платье, я помогу, - отвернулась к стойке с одеждой Мэри. 

"Ещё б он не пришел" - усмехнулась она, - "Да за вами же весь театр следит, от гардеробщицы, до режиссера, все уже ждут, что он дальше сделает"

\- Десять минут до выхода!

Сегодня что-то было не так, что-то отличалось от всех предыдущих спектаклей. Брюс не знал, что именно, но казалось, это витает в воздухе и, если немного сосредоточиться, то он поймет что это. Но сосредоточиться не получалось.  
Уже сидя в зале, в полной темноте, за секунды до начала спектакля, он почувствовал, как его охватывают привычные нетерпение и предвкушение от ожидания того момента, когда спектакль начнется и она появится на сцене.  
Сегодняшний спектакль был про Францию семнадцатого века.** Рыцари, замки, прекрасные дамы. Натали играла Роксану, и она была неотразима в своей роли, одежда лишь придавала ей дополнительное очарование. Она была так искренна, казалось, она не играет, а просто живёт на сцене - Брюс не мог перестать восхищаться каждой ее репликой и каждым ее жестом. В одной из сцен она повернулась в зал, нашла его взглядом и стала говорить нежно, с любовью, казалось, глядя прямо в глаза Брюса:

Увы! Могила,  
Быть может, уж близка для нас, -  
Прости ж меня в великий этот час,  
Что в легкомыслии своем я полюбила  
Тебя за красоту твою сперва!  
Потом, возлюбленный, я глубже думать стала,  
И только за нее любить я перестала:  
Я стала понимать!.. Хоть красота твоя  
Еще владела мною,  
Но в красоте иной, великой, неземною  
Увидела твой дивный гений я!  
И вот - дорога к счастью!  
Люблю тебя безумной, пылкой страстью,  
И для меня теперь, мой милый, ты  
Являешься в божественном сиянье  
Непреходящей, вечной красоты;  
Земные, мелкие желанья  
Теперь умчались далеко -  
И я люблю тебя, и мне легко, легко!

Натали отвернулась, следуя роли, а Брюс остался сидеть на своем месте, не в силах оторвать взгляд, и практически не дыша.  
Что это было? Почему ему показалось, что она смотрела на него и будто говорила все это ему? Или не показалось?  
Уже объявили антракт, а он все сидел на своем месте, не пытаясь встать, а пытаясь осознать, что это было, а главное - осмыслить свою реакцию на это.  
С началом второго акта он принял решение и был твердо уверен в нем - сегодня пора перешагнуть через себя и подойти к ней.  
Финал спектакля лишь усилил его решимость - он не готов всю жизнь жалеть о том, что однажды так и не решился сделать. 

\- Отличная работа, Натали, молодец! - похвалил ее режиссер Ник, обнимая, - Ребята, вы все сегодня молодцы, сыграли восхитительно! Увидимся через пару дней.  
Нат отправилась в гримёрку. Переодеться, пойти домой, покормить кота и завалиться посмотреть очередной фильм из любимой серии о супергероях.  
Она вошла в гримёрку и сразу же взглянула на окно. Там ее ждал новый букет белых роз. Подойдя ближе, она вытащила карточку.  
"Если бы все люди были так же прекрасны, как вы - и внешностью и душой, - наш мир был бы лучшим местом".  
Нат улыбнулась. Его послания всегда поднимали ей настроение.  
Спустя полчаса она вышла из гримёрки, закрывая ее за собой и поправляя съехавший шарф. Спустилась по лестнице, кивнула охраннику, помахала рукой гардеробщицам, вышла через главные двери и остановилась, запрокинув голову и закрыв глаза, чтобы вдохнуть относительно свежего весеннего воздуха ночного города. 

\- Натали Рашман?

Она повернула голову и увидела мужчину, средних лет, невысокого, в черном пальто, с темными вьющимися волосами. Он был ей смутно знаком.

\- Мистер Уайтроуз? - внезапно догадалась она?  
\- Что? - недоуменно спросил мужчина, - Я не Уайт.. Ах, в этом смысле.. - он слегка улыбнулся, - тогда наверное да, это я.  
\- Зовите меня Наташей, можно Нат.  
\- Я Брюс.  
\- Приятно познакомиться наконец, Брюс, - протянула руку Нат.  
Брюс поднес ее руку к своим губам и поцеловал.  
\- Вы бы знали, как я рад наконец-то познакомиться с вами. Ваша сегодняшняя роль Роксаны просто великолепна, я чрезвычайно впечатлён вами.  
Нат смутилась.  
\- Спасибо. Мне очень приятно такое слышать.  
\- Я.. - замялся он, но продолжил говорить, - вы позволите проводить вас домой? Я могу рассказать вам о своих впечатлениях от ваших других ролей, - произнеся это с некой надеждой в голосе он протянул ей руку.  
Наташа внимательно посмотрела на него, и, сделав глубокий вдох, ответила:  
\- Я согласна, - протянув свою руку ему в ответ 

***

На третьем этаже театра в подсобной комнате для персонала у окна, наблюдая за парочкой внизу, стояли гардеробщица Сьюзан и гримерша Мэри. Когда девушка протянула руку мужчине и они вместе пошли в одну сторону, Сьюзан разочарованно хмыкнула и сунула пятидолларовую банкноту в протяную руку довольно улыбающейся Мэри.

**Author's Note:**

> *Mr. Whiterose (white - белый, rose - роза)
> 
> ** Эдмон Ростан "Сирано де Бержерак" (пьеса для театра)


End file.
